


[translation]缄口莫言 You Best Not Tell Anyone About It

by hieroglyphics



Series: True Detective S1真探译文集 [26]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Hate Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mild Blood, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hieroglyphics/pseuds/hieroglyphics
Summary: 1995年，孩子们还在学校，马蒂在外办案，玛姬意外遭遇了维米兰教区法庭记录员的来访，事关她丈夫的外遇。





	[translation]缄口莫言 You Best Not Tell Anyone About It

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Best Not Tell Anyone About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569942) by [OptimisticNihilist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticNihilist/pseuds/OptimisticNihilist). 



路易斯安那州，维米兰教区，1995年。

 

路易斯安那的正午，大地在暑气中无声地爆裂。阳光无力穿透浓厚的云层，附近工厂喷出的刺鼻浓烟给天空染上一层不自然的肮脏墨色，让眼前的一片葱绿显得更加鲜明。坑坑洼洼的地面上积着几汪肮脏的死水，几根电线危险地挂在沉寂的公路上，旁边是几座年久失修，摇摇欲坠的建筑，令人心惊胆战，好像世界末日正在步步逼近，确定无疑。

女人让她的孩子们从丰田凯美瑞上下来，和她们吻别，眼睛紧盯着操场上那个坐在除草机上的男人。那人的脸上满是伤疤，好像被一只坏脾气的短吻鳄咬了一大口，虽然一副倒霉相，他还是在笑，对手里的活和世上的一切都满不在乎。

玛姬希望自己也能这样。她明白凶杀行为的严重和邪恶，解决罪案需要全心投入，但她不想让马蒂陷得如此之深，以至忘记了家庭和孩子的意义。

他曾是个好男人，聪明机敏，善解人意，很有幽默感，但如今那些美好的日子已经过去。

两个孩子的母亲开车回了家，在车库前停车，走进厨房，给自己倒了一杯红酒。她在起居室里坐下来打开电视，看着奎萨达队长在新闻发布会上介绍朵拉▪朗的恐怖案件，任泪水如注，肆意流淌。

玛姬还在为迷失了自我的丈夫伤心，忽然听见门铃响起来，还伴着一阵敲门声。

她把杯子放在桌上，走过去开门。

她立刻就认出了站在面前的女人，只希望手里有把叉子，好当场把对方的眼睛挖出来，让整个维米兰教区都看见。

“马蒂不在。”玛姬说。

“我不找他。”恶意的笑容爬上法庭记录员的脸。“是我的事……”

丽莎挤进门里，把门重重关上。

“……跟别人无关。”

“你不该来。”主妇的声音。“放尊重点，我没心情——”

“他可闯进了我家，把我男朋友好一顿暴揍。”丽莎笑了。她锐利的蓝眸蒙上一层水光，和玛姬并无不同。“我也要对他这么干。”

女人不由自主地俯身向前，把主妇拉向自己，用嘴唇封住对方的，玛姬试图反抗，但没成功。

玛姬心里理性的那部分想不顾一切地杀死她，拖着她游街示众，让全世界都看清这个偷偷与人通奸的荡妇长什么样，但当法庭记录员慢慢解开她的扣子，一股动物性的复仇欲望占了上风，支配了她的行动。

她承认丽莎是个美丽的女人，笑容魅惑，一头暗金色直发，丰满的双唇，眼睛蓝得像路易斯安那的天空。很奇怪，这让她想起早年的自己，不止是外表——如此年轻，充满活力，渴望改变。她生来得天独厚，而且能利用这优势占得先机。

她们的嘴唇碰在一起，丽莎强横地把舌头伸进女人嘴里，用自己的气味污染她，这是对旧情人的侮辱。她继续摸索着，看到玛姬往后退缩，表情既恐惧又轻蔑，她冰蓝的眼睛燃烧着喜悦，闪闪发光。

她还没停手，忽然后退了一步。

用双臂箍着玛姬的脖子，丽莎又带上了先前那种笑容。

“如果你知道你丈夫是个什么样的混蛋，”她在对方耳边低语，“你早就该离开他。”

玛姬推开她，用右手捏住女人的粉腮——她一脸洋洋得意的冷笑——只说了一句话。

“闭上你的臭嘴。”

她下意识地带丽莎上楼，开门进了她的卧室。那里挂着一张漂亮的大幅照片，是她和马蒂的结婚像。他们还年轻，穿着白色礼服，笑容真挚，那是他们过去幸福时光的见证，可惜已经一去不返。

她正看着那幅照片，忽然觉得一双手推了她一把。她倒在床上，转身面对着丽莎，后者慢慢放下窗帘，遮暗了房间。丽莎还带着那种柴郡猫似的笑容，险恶而残忍，眼神难以捉摸。她慢步走过去，压在主妇身上。

她解开最后几颗扣子，剥掉她的衬衫，解开她的胸罩。丽莎抬起女人的脸，让她面对自己，俯身下去，摸索着，吻遍她的脸，好像迫切地想在对方身上留下永久的印记，让马蒂看见。

她把玛姬的双手举过头顶，牢牢按住，女人感到玛姬在吮吸她的胸部。她拉下对方的裤子，开始在大腿之间大声亲吻，想再现那个破门而入的场面。

她听见玛姬呻吟起来，越来越响。

她解开玛姬的短裤，开始用舌头舔，两个孩子的母亲遮住了脸，努力抵抗那罪恶的高潮带来的快感。

丽莎一路向上，回到开始的地方，直到她们的嘴唇再次相遇。

她继续让自己侵入，占据女人的嘴，忽然感到一阵刺痛，像被砾石击中一样——玛姬狠狠咬了她的下唇。

丽莎碰了碰自己的嘴，感到血滴下指尖，闻到血腥味。她把它擦掉，低头看着可怜地躺在身下的人，面孔煞白，被纯粹的怨恨和愤怒扭曲。

她笑了，咯咯笑个不停，笑声越来越可怖，像个施虐狂。

玛姬看到了反击的机会，丽莎感到一双手攥住了她的脖子，年长的女人盯着她的对手，不断加大力量。

恶魔占了上风。

“滚出我的房子。”

丽莎还在笑，她好整以暇地穿上衣服。女人厌恶地转开脸，对着墙上的照片。黑暗让照片里的人脸变得一片模糊，好像两个陌生人，肩并肩地站着，被虚无连接在一起。

“这是我们之间的小秘密。你最好守口如瓶。”丽莎微笑着走向门口。“连马蒂也别说。”

她脸上被手背掴了一下，玛姬把她推到门上，揪着她的领子。

玛姬激动地喘着粗气，像只受伤的猎物，狂乱地寻求复仇。

“不许你提他的名字。”

丽莎疯狂地笑着，像个小孩，她推开她走出去，把前门砰的一声撞上。玛姬听见汽车引擎的声音渐渐远去。

她独自回到卧室，抽噎着倒在床上，大声痛哭起来。她看了一会儿那幅婚礼照片，用毯子盖住自己的脸，觉得恶心，头晕目眩。她只想到家庭和孩子们的未来，觉得自己掉进了一个黑洞，孤独无依，看不到尽头。马蒂走了，她也一样。

她流着泪，放下所有的窗帘，拿起笔和记事本。

 


End file.
